12 machrhanish murder
by akaeve
Summary: Eve and Gibbs go to Scotland to solve an old murder


"What You doing Eve?""What's it look like Darling. I'm washing my nicks""By hand. We do have a machine You know" looking at His Wife." You want a slug" offering Her the beer bottle."Jethro. There is something therapeutic about washing your underwear last thing at night. It proves You have got through the day and if you die in the night, at least they can send you home in fresh ones. In the body bag""Eve. You're talking riddles. What's up?""That" pointing to the letter on the table...............

_My Dear Eve/Alice,_

_Its been along time, what 36yrs. You were are a young impressionable child who went on to be a good Captain. Your Uncle made sure of that. Your Father well…less said about Him the better. So Captain Kerr, remember Machrihanish summer of '95. Marking the end of its service as a Nato Facility. That's when the US handed it back to the Brits. 30__th__ June. I hear from the grapevine You married again. An American, Your second. You must like the accent or something. Sorry John was a Good Doctor. So Agent Gibbs. A Marine. Not a Navy Guy. Pity I always liked the Uniform. He's been around, bit like yourself doll. _

_What was it in 1968, the US Navy established the Naval Aviation Weapons Facility on the site._. _Although this was designed and built to hold nuclear weapons, there are no records of such weapons actually being offloaded and stored there. Aye right. I was there. Over the following years, the airfield and its facilities were used by most of North Atlantic Treaty Organisation. Most, if not all, of today's front line military aircraft have probably trained at Machrihanish, Remember the Stealth-bomber the B-2. Yep it flew out of Machrihanish abet silent. Remember the lights the sounds the silence. Oh and the F-117. No Babe it wasn't UFO's it was the Yanks. Ask your Marine Sergeant. Did or does he know any SEALS. The base was also home to a US Navy SEAL (SEa, Air, Land) Commando Unit, a twenty person team known as a Naval Special Warfare Detachment. The unit was located at the western end of the runway, together with the buildings and silos of the Weapons Facility. _

_Why am I writing this. My Husband died earlier this year. He always said there was something amiss. One night the twenty became eighteen._

_Martha._

_P.S. NCIS what does it stand for " Naval Criminal Investigative Service" so even as a Marine He may be interested._

"So are You or are You not?"

"What interested. No"

" Good, then I go myself. You know allegedly the Us of A are flying Iraqi and Afghan prisoners out of their respective countries via England and Scotland to Guantánamo Bay?"

"Nope but I do now. When We go."

"Next Thursday"

You know where Machrihanish is?""Nope. somewhere in Scotland""Great. A Probie"

Chapter 2

"You never told Me it was a USAF plane"

"You never asked, being Marines."

"Eve!"

"Just don't underestimate Me Darling"

"So. I found out where Machrihanish is. I googled it. Can see why its was a good place. Right on the edge of the Mull of Kintyre. Didn't Paul McCartney not sing about it??"

As Eve looks Gibbs in the eye and beginning to smile the Gibbs smile. "Showing Your age Babe. But Yes"

"And. 1994 2nd June?"

Jethro looks Eve into the pupils. They dilate, and Her face looses all colour. She turns away, tears forming in Her eyes. He mustn't see Her emotion. Gibbs holds Her arm and pulls Her towards Him. "I know. 25 UK and Northern Ireland Intelligence Officers."

"And the 4 Crew Jethro. They were headed for Inverness allegedly. Hell there have been conspiriousy stories over the years. Like who killed Princess Diana, Who killed JFK, did You Guys really land on the Moon?, who framed Rodger Rabbit…"

"That's not funny"

"What??"

"Rodger Rabbit" laughing into Her eyes trying to make light of the situation. "Eve. What happened?"

"We'll never know. I signed the Official Secrets Act. You know maybe 100yrs from now THEY will tell. You sign something similar??"

Chapter 3

As She lay in His lap, Her head resting on a pillow, He began to read the information and history She had given Him.

"A US Navy controlled nuclear weapons store, described as a 'Naval Aviation Weapons Facility' was built in 1967. Like its southern counterpart at St Mawgan (where a nuclear store was built in 1965) a communications centre at Machrihanish was directly linked to US Navy Headquarters in London so that orders to release nuclear weapons to North Atlantic Treaty Organisation. Machrihanish and St Mawgan between them held most, if not all, of the land-based European reserve of US nuclear depth bombs.

The British Army's Special Air Service also use the base from time to time to conduct various training exercises. The US Navy SEALS sometimes practiced their HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) parachute jumps, using the base as a landing site. Various other units had been known to use the base as a stop over while on long range exercises.

It was the European staging area for No.2 Detachment of the US Navy SEALS. Spec War 2. They had been actively engaged at the base since the early 80's, with a unit being stationed there for 6 months at a time. There were three units who would be stationed at the base, switching every 6 months. The SEAL teams were relocated sometime in 1997/1998 to a base in Germany so that they were more centrally stationed in Europe. Operation Springbank 2001. This involved four MH-53Ms from the 21st Special Operations Squadron (SOS) based at RAF Mildenhall being deployed to Machrihanish between July 16th-27th. Two MC-130 (SOS) also flew up from Mildenhall every day to take part in the exercise.

History.

Mid 80's - believed to have had a strong connection with the testing and development of the F-117 Stealth Fighter which remained "unacknowledged" for over seven years.

In 1984 there were 5 confirmed US nuclear weapons stores in the United Kingdom (Lakenheath, Upper Heyford, Holy Loch (afloat in the submarine tender), Machrihanish and St Mawgan.

1989: An oil rig worker, a former member of the Royal Observer Corps, while working on the Gavelston Key oil rig in the North Sea reported seeing what could possibly be the USAF's new spy plane. He observed a loud black triangle in the process of refuelling with a USAF KC-135 Stratotanker, being escorted by two F-111 Fighter-Bombers. He said that if he could not identify the craft, then it is not in any book.

November 1991: An RAF radar operator, tracked an unknown target leaving the Base it quickly accelerated to Mach 3. When the radar operator called up Machrihanish to find out what just happened, he was told simply to just "forget about it. There had also been a lot of reports of mysterious lights in the sky and sonic booms in the area during this time.

January 1992: More fast-moving targets were tracked by both RAF and civilian radar controllers operating around the Machrihanish area. The target was travelling at speeds between Mach 3 and Mach 6.

May 1992: A photographer in Amarillo, Texas got several pictures of a strange looking contrail stretched out across the sky. A few days later, the same contrails were spotted over the Machrihanish area. They are described as "doughnuts on a rope."

1993 (Sometime during the winter months): Windows shattered and houses "shook" in the Machrihanish area as what appears to be some form of sonic boom happened over the area. Local residents initially thought it was a plane crash due to the loud noise of an explosion, but this was not the case. At the same time, a radar controller at Prestwick Airport (Ayrshire) reported tracking an unknown target close to the base.

1994: A Royal Air Force Chinook helicopter crashed on the Mull of Kintyre killing all 29 people on board, 25 of which were military and police intelligence officers. The military initially blamed pilot error and only recently have their names been cleared. Many people believe that there was a large cover up involving the United States Military.

1995: Golfers on the Machrihanish Golf Course looked out to sea, they were surprised to see the tell-tale sign of an aircraft's exhaust effecting the water. The aircraft was travelling at such a high speed that it was not spotted, only the jet wash affecting the waves.

February 2001: An air traffic controller mentioned that he had noticed a large increase in American activity at Machrihanish during the month. What sort of activity is unknown. Around this time there were multiple sightings of black triangular aircraft around the West Coast of the UK.

September/October 2001: There are several reports of B-2 Stealth Bombers using the base after the September 11th terrorist attacks.

November 2002: USAF Special Forces radio traffic intercepted, operating in and around Machrihanish. Aircraft involved included MC-130 Combat Talons and Mh-53 Pave Low Helicopters. Crews belonged to the 352nd Special Operations Group based at RAF Mildenhall, England.

August 2004: Reports of unusual flying objects reported from around Kintyre. Received reports of US Military personnel present at RAF Machrihanish by a Loganair Captain, who flew into Machrihanish on a routine civilian transport flight. No NOTAMS posted stating that there would be any sort of military activity at the base."

It made interesting reading. The Navy had pulled out but it would appear the USAF hadn't. That was why they were on this flight.

Chapter 4

He felt Eve stir. He touched Her head. As She opened Her eyes He smiled at Her. Little did He know, no realise that their first encounter would have taught Him so much about a Country He had only heard of from Ducky. Never would He have imagined the way their two Countries had entwined over the decades. Never did He imagine being married again.

"Sleep OK"

"Nope I got a crick in my neck"

"So Eve? Gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Martha? She was with Me, 1972, She got arrested for a disturbance at Holy Loch. Well it was my fault She took the wrap. I looked on Her as the mother I never had and well, We jelled. I was a minor as such. I paid Her fine. She persuaded me to get in touch with Mitches' Dad. He said go to Uni , I mean Mitch was doing well. He was going to be a Marine."

"Eve??"

"What I done was good."

"You married a Sailor!!!!." looking at Her. "And what age did you loose Your virginity? That would be illegal, if my calculations are correct"

"So I was 16 and desperate. I wanted out the country. Wanted a new life. Want a refund on used goods" smiling coyly.

"But Eve a Sailor. Why?"

"Didn't know any Marines"

"So. Your marriage was annulled? That set you free to do what?"

"Go to night school get the Highers. Join the Army sponsorship scheme. Donate 22yrs to them.

"Eve, my darling Eve" kissing her head.

"So what fun times have you got planned for us Eve?"

Well never told you, but Mitch has a nice little exercise for some Young Marine Reserves out of the Clyde. And He was wondering if you fancied knocking them into shape?"

"Where are we staying?"

" MMmmmmmmmmm now thats tricky. If You're on exercise that lets me stay in a local hotel or with Martha."

"May I remind you, Mrs Gibbs Your place in with your husband. You dragged me here so.....…"

"OK, OK its a double sleeping bag in a tent..…".

"A double what. You pinch all the quilt at the best of times..…"

"So I become a captive. A slave to your every wish and command. A ....…"

"Now that sounds interesting .....…"

Eve digs Him in the ribs.

"Ok lets go and meet the troops."

As They set from the plane into the cold Atlantic breeze, Eve spies Mitch. Dropping Her rucksack on the ground She rushes to Him. She ran to Her cousin throwing Her arms round His neck. Mitch grabs Her waist and turns her around. Gibbs picks up Her bag shaking His head.

"Mitch, How You"

"Fine , Hello Jethro. Here, give me Eves bag. She is looking well, I must say. You really are good for Her"

"Went through a bad patch there at the end of the year, but I think She is beginning to slow down."

"She didn't throw anything at You?"

"No Mitch, but She offered Me Her Wedding Band. Hogmanay at the Mallards went well, and I can now make Stovies"

"YOU. I made them. You supervised" slipping Her arms through Gibbs and Mitchs and beginning to skip as they walk "My two favouratist Marines in all the world" "Eve, there is no such word as favouratist"

"There is " replies Eve indignantly. " So Mitch what are the sleeping arrangements?" "What I thought was" taking a big deep breath " Jethro and I could share a sleeping bag and You could take pot luck" smiling at Eve and giving Gibbs a wink.

"That 's soooo unfunny Mitch. But If You want to Male bond...........I'm off to play around"

"EVE, come back here this instant" both Men shout in unison.

"GOLF Guys. Loosen up, or maybe you both just did"

"EEVVVVVVVVEEEEE"

****************

"So, Eve, what did you do today? Apart from playing around."

"Met Martha. Played nine holes talked, and I want into the hanger at the end of the runway"

"And how are you going to manage that? And Why Eve?"

"They say, Darling that there is a Secret City under it. A Secret City, as in Nuclear Bunker. I presume you have heard of such a thing?"

"But where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Officers accommodation. Nice big squeaky army double bed. Its got shared toilet facilities but I'm easy" smiling at Gibbs.

" I know that's what bothers Me" laughing.

"Yep, but you ain't seen the MO, She'll eat you for dinner and She's a red head"

"I suppose as they say over here "Hold Me Back"

"You, Darling are beginning to fit in"

"Now would that be "fit" as in foot, "Fit" as in what or "fit" as in well or "fit" as in joining in?" laughing at Eve.

"You've, been speaking to Mitch too long, the Doric is beginning to show, Loon (Boy)"

"Quine (Girl). OK try this. I'm waabit (tired) and need a bosie (cuddle). Eve being serious, Mitch says that there's a Marine Commando Statue up at Spean Bridge. Is that not near My Estate? And if so can we go and visit. Both that is."

"No probs darling. Ok Mess tent I'm starved."**

************

Later in the accommodation block.

"Ok. Now how are we going to get into the hanger?" Gibbs asks watching Eve undress, slipping put of the combats Mitch had given Her. Crossing over to the bed still wearing Her black underwear. The thistle tattoo just visible along the knicker line.

"Did You bring the suspenders and stockings, Eve" smiling at her body, still shapely for a woman her age.

"Did you remember the handcuffs? Slipping into the sleeping bag. "God its cold" shivering into His arms, "I need warmed up. So how am I going to get in?"

"Eve I know how I am" slipping His hands inside her thong, pushing them past her hips and down to her ankles. Eve pushes them off.

"Now that's not fair. Sleeping bags are as bad as cuffs and scarves." As Gibbs enters her body. "An…d ……I ….mean….t th………e hang………er"

*********

Next morning in the Mess tent.

"So Eve any thoughts?"

"Clean or dirty. Uukkk what's this" spooning something up.

"Think it's scrambled egg"

"Looks like white rubber in water… Toast and coffee I think."

"SO?"

"Ok, march straight up to the guard. Ask for a light and a nosey. Better still You're American You ask for a nosey. Say You're interested in how they do things these days. Yukk even the coffee's weak. Not like in our day. I thought an Army marched on its stomach. Mitch I wanna talk to You"

"Wanna, you're beginning to sound like me. Want to complain about anything else this morning"

"Sorry my bed mate kept wanting to ping my bra strap and kept kicking me, and snored in my ear"

"You love Him really don't you and You'd only complain if He if He didn't. Anyway I know how We are going to get into the hangar"

"How?"

"Pull a few strings. I still have friends in high places OR the windae"

"Like aye right, pull the other, its got bells on. Gibbs windae??"

"You really do have a strange language here in Scotland. Oh and You're right about the coffee"

***************

Later. Eve, 5 Iron in hand, watches Gibbs, as He walks over to the Guard. She sees them talking and then the Gibbs smile. He motions Her to join them. As She does the Serviceman salutes. "At Ease"

"Sergeant here says you lost your golf ball Ma'am. Reckons it went thro' that broken window" pointing up at the building "He was wondering if you could maybe look for it"

"Well?"

"Ma'am, as long as you stay within the lines".

"You pulled rank Gunney" as they entered the hanger.****2/2

*************

"So what we looking for?" Gibbs asks looking at His Wife.

"I don't know. You're the brains"

"Glad you remember I was beginning to think……."

"Think what?"

" That you didn't think I had any. That you'd never realise. What's with the club" as Eve raises it above Her head.

"You wouldn't? Would You? She did once"

" I'm not interested in your Ex-wives. They are, as You say EX. Now We both know about our dead Spouses. You found out more about me than I ever wanted you to do when I was abducted. Put it this way, what you don't know will not get you hurt or killed OK. I don't have anymore skeletons in cupboards. If You want to tell me about Your private live then do, I won't pry"

"Eve? 2nd June 1994.?"

"Yep, Jethro. Two Guys who were with Me in the Army, if I'd stuck with the Army after John was murdered I might have been on that friggin' chopper"

"Eve?"

"What?"

"Come here. I want to hold you"

"Jethro, I sometimes just want to be Me I don't want the past. I keep thinking Deep Purple. "Maybe I'll find on the way down the line. That I'm free, free to be night is a long way from home". It was a black night when they told me my Husband was dead"

"Eve"

"Stop saying that. I want to be a Wife, a Civilian, a Woman. I want to be Me. I want to be……… I don't know. So what We looking for? Anything that looks out of place. And no I was not going to hit You I was going to use it as an object for moving things.

OK?"

As They look about, They both spy an area of the Hangar where it looked like someone had tried to spread sand and dust over the floor, but it was just too clean, too perfect, too fresh.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gibbs asks looking at Eve.

"I was thinking tonight but ………. What?" staring at Jethro with that ""What have I done look""

"Eve be serious."

"Am, Darling about tonight. Oh You were thinking that door. Yep. You going to pick the lock?. Mm Jethro, gloves." as She throws Him a capsule with a pair of latex gloves. "At least I came prepared"

As Gibbs uses all the skills He could muster, the padlock opens.

"Well now what?"

"After You Darling. Do you think I'm going to break My neck or let you push me down into the abyss? No, You go first."

"Ditto Eve. But being a Gentleman I will boldly go where no Man has been before. Got your lighter ready?"

"You've been around DiNozzo too long. Just go OK" laughing at Her Husband. "And Jethro, I love You"

"I know Eve. A child tells Me at night. Yes Kelly, She comes to me in "My hours of darkness" from "Let it Be". We both have our cross' to bear and our pasts. We both have demons to eradicate. What ? We've been together less than a Year."

"And………."

"Your Son is becoming a little rascal He's beginning to crawl and getting into everything He shouldn't."

"John??"

"He's Ok, a good Stepfather"

"Thanks Jethro."

"Ok Eve bit dark here, watch Your step. Got Your lighter" Flicking His. The steps only five to the bottom and then the passage. The air dry, not musty. So there had to be a fresh air supply**………..11/2**

******************

At the bottom, the passage turned into three, one to the left, the right and straight down the middle.

"Don't even burst into song Eve" looking at Her the golf club still in Her hand and a smile beginning to form.

"No I was just thinking, straight down the middle"

"I said NO and I mean NO"

"Spoil sport. Ok toss for left or right?"

"Eve put the lighters in the air, the way the flame goes, we go, and I think that since the security lights have just come on we don't have long." As they watch the flames move to the right, They opt for the left passage.

" I hope You know what your doing, Jethro 'cos I'm scared"

"This was your idea" as they enter a room laid out as a conference room. A door leading off to the left.

" Why do I feel the "Deil" here"

"Deil?? Eve"

"The Devil. He sits on your left shoulder which is why if you spill salt, pick a pinch up and throw over your left shoulder. It blinds him"

"Another old Scots superstition?" smiling at Eve.

"Got it in one Darling. So lets follow the path to Enlightenment"

"Enlightenment? Why do I feel a Scottish Connection here??"

As they open the door and feel the blast of cold air emanating from the passage, they realise that they had chosen the correct one.

"Now what Eve?"

"You going back? 'cos I'm going to boldly go where, someone hasn't been today"

"Eve, why You are sure?"

"Female gut feeling."

As Gibbs follows His wife, He wonders maybe they were about to find something that was best left in the past. As they walk down the passage, Eve stops a door to the left. A chalk mark on the woodwork. A cross.

"Eve, the left, the DIEL"

"I think so, Darling"

Opening the door, it creaks. Not been opened for years.

"Well that's a good sign. A squeaky hinge. Something is lurking in here. And to be honest it smells like something died and didn't go to heaven."

"Eve why do you always talk in riddles?"

"You still got gas in your lighter? 'cos I can't see a light switch and I'm dim"

"Eve, Darling I know You are, for an Intelligence Officer" waiting for the kick on the shin or the right hook.

"Jethro" as She opens a locker door " Remember we were talking, skeletons in cupboards. Well I think I just found one" staring at the body.

"Brilliant, one down one to go. So what now?"

"Could do with a fag."

"Eve, thought you'd stopped"

"Well now and again when I need to think. Hey, don't look like that."

"I mean You think"

"Want to join the skeleton DARLING?"14/3

******************

Chapter 8

"Look what I found a candle."

"Great. Now what?"

"Stick it where the sun don't shine Gibbs. Light the bloody thing. No wonder I made Captain." leaning on the golf club

"Eve, now what?" as She lights the candle and looks about in the eerie glow. As their eyes become accustomed to the darkness, they see another door. "This is getting silly"

"Secret Bunkers usually are." Walking towards the door. " You with Me or not?"

"I married You. And I once said I would protect You. I mean I would protect You always. Eve come back. EVEEE"

"Jethro the air is getting sweeter"

"In the words of another film " If I ever get out of here alive I'll kill you"

"Babe, thought you wanted to see Your Estate?"

"Eve, what is that" looking at the ceiling

"Mmmmmmm a dead body??"

"Oh great."

"So Darling, Love of my life what do We do now?"

As Gibbs looks at the mummified body, He shrugs his shoulders. "You see a ladder?"

"No." as Eve starts to swing the club about.

"Oi, watch where you swing that. So if we don't find a ladder, what do you think?"

"As You so nicely put it I don't think, I would assume a double murder and the murderer got way. Only thing that bothers Me. The cross on the door. That Someone was coming back but didn't."

"Got it in one. So what would you do now?"

"TELL SOMEONE." shouting at Gibbs

"GOOOD. But who?" shouting back

"The Police. The MOD, the American Airforce. Or do we just walk away?"

"Can't do that Eve. The bodies are Naval.."

"Allegedly until Post Mortems done"

"Ok We tell the Police and they can take over. Now can I visit my Estate?"

"I just hope you will not be disappointed its only one square metre."

"Real Estate is Real Estate" laughing at Her face. "And it is Scotland"

"Tell You what, lets tell Mitch and He can take over. If You need to come back to Scotland We can . If not We can deal with it from Washington"

"There You go again We this and We that."*****

"I thought We were a team?" beginning to pout.

"We are, but sometimes you are so ……….."

"Bossy, dominant??" She questions.

"Yes"

"But You do as I ask so that makes Me think that You had either elder sisters or are an only child".

"Why say that?"

"'cos they proved that eldest daughters either marry younger brothers or only sons and youngest sons or only sons marry eldest daughters or only daughter. They like the bossy bit"

"Eve"

"Yes Jethro??" she again questions.

"Maybe someday OK".

"Fine by Me. So lets get out of here and tell Mitch or someone"

"Eve?" Jethro asks. "How We getting to My estate and then home?"

"See there you go. Mitchs' giving us a lift to Glasgow Airport. Hire car to Your Estate and the Commando Statue, down the A9 to Edinburgh, stay a few days in Edinburgh at the Quality Hotel at the Airport and then Continental Airlines home direct to Washington on the Wednesday, Ok via Newark. I have business in town. I need to see my Lawyer"

"Your Lawyer?"

"I'm still a British National. I have bank accounts. I have You. I need an executor. If anything should happen to Me, I need to make sure you are left comfortable. If I die in suspicious circumstances and you inherit my money………… none of your ex-wives will have access."

"You are bossy" following her through the door, and into the passage again. As they follow the sweeter air up an incline they spy a trap door. There is a thin glimmer of natural light shining through. Gibbs goes first and pushes the door up and out. They are at the far end of the runway. (PIC)

" I just love fresh air" Eve says.

"I just love fresh air" Eve says. As She steps out into the open to face an American firearm.

"OOPPS Hi Guys" she smiles sweetly.

******************

Chapter 9

the explaining.

"Eve?"

"Mitch, Darling nice to see you"

"I think you've over stepped the mark. Don't You? Going to explain what happened, and don't even think of asking Gibbs, this is You and You only." grabbing Her arm and leading her aside.

"My Husband?" looking at Mitch.

"Eve, you are both going to be interrogated, stop being flippant"

"Mitch, You forget I've got a high clearance stamp and that makes me OK. Don't Mitch." as He grabs her arm." You don't want to know" Looking her cousin in the eye. "I did more than was asked under British Intelligence, and for once I probably outranked You"

"Meaning??"

"Back off"

"Can You protect Gibbs?"

"This is technically US land, He has His own clearance. Its Me that has to be careful. I could ask Craig but I don't think He'll be happy. I have to hope Jethro can convince them"

" I need Marthas' letter. And Her co-operation."

"You got it Major Mitchell" looking at Mitch.

**********

"So Mrs Gibbs" in the US Air force interrogation room

"I prefer Eve Adam Or Captain Alice Kerr, Colonel Watson"

"Captain Kerr, Alice. British Army Intelligence Corps. Died 1993 over Columbia. You were on a drug war surveillance exercise."

"So they say, Colonel"

"Meaning?"

"If that's what they say, that's what happened. Sir"

Colonel Watson walks behind Eve and does the usual Gibbs psychological approach. "I want to know the truth"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"No Eve, You are telling me the manufactured truth. I want, Captain Alice Kerr, the real truth"

"Sir. You are not high enough up, the preverbal tree, to even be told, so as they say in Scotland. Go raffle yourself"

"And as they also say in Scotland You're fucked. In more ways than one"

"Sir, I don't think so" as a voice breaks in "Colonel Watson. Please refrain from asking Captain Kerr any more questions. My name is not important, immaterial. I am a, what would you call me, a Whitehall Diplomat. Captain Kerr is a British National and is therefore subject to British Intelligence. Although you, as Americans have a slight hold over the piece of land She is on, may we remind you that you are visitors in our country, and any problems our Nationals have in your land will be reflected in Your continuation on our land /in our Country. I would therefore request that You, let Captain Kerr go. I take this as an understanding between our governments, Your George W Bush and our Gordon Brown. SIR"

"I take it Sir that She is a spook??"

"Was Sir. She is now trying to go straight. But yes She is a spook. She is invisible to most and we would like to keep it that way"

" I take it therefore, Sir, that she may be recalled at any time and Her Husband may not be informed"

"We would like to keep it that way"

"Sir, You have our word"

"Spoken like true English Gentleman"

"I only hope Captain Kerrs' luck holds out"

"So Sir do We" as the unknown Man leads Eve through the door. "Craig is slightly annoyed to put it bluntly Eve"

"I won't say I'm sorry then, but what about the bodies? Sir"

"Our Governments will deal with them. I suggest, You now tell Me and British Intelligence Your plans for the remainder of Your stay in Scotland. Captain Kerr" as Eve begins to give details of their plans for the remainder of their stay.

"Agent Gibbs Sir?"

"Fine, waiting for You. Stay out of trouble Eve. I'll tell Craig"

Eve sees Gibbs waiting for Her down the corridor, leaning on the wall.

"Well that's another fine mess you got us into." Looking into Her eyes.

"Sorry"

"So can we now go and look at my estate and the Commando Memorial".

***********************

Driving up to Arrochar, the conversation frosty.

"Look, I said I was sorry Mitch" Eve defending Herself.

"Its not just that, I never knew what You did."

"As I said to Jethro, what you don't know will never get you killed."

"Could You two stop bickering for 5 minutes please. I for one am glad its over and Eve, I want to know more"

"Ok Boss. In the car to Spean Bridge."

"Thought You said we were going to Glasgow?"

"Change of plans why go all the way to Glasgow to double back. So getting us a hire car at Arrochar. Then its up to Spean Bridge look at your Memorial along to the Estate and then Newtonmore for the night. Down the A9 to Edinburgh, business and then home. OK"

"Bossy as usual."

"No I'm being stop it please or I'll get out and hitch a lift. I said I was SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY. You men are all the same. No take that back you Marines are all the same" beginning to sulk.

As Eve looks in the drivers mirror she sees Mitch smile, and look across at Gibbs. Gibbs shakes His head and looks out the window.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" hitting the back of Gibbs' seat.

"Tantrum Eve" beginning to laugh.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

******************

At Arrochar Eve signs for the car, takes the keys. "Mitch drive carefully. Give my love to Moira. Tell Her I'll e-mail. Love to the boys." kissing her cousin on the cheek.

"Jethro." shaking His hand "Don't be too hard on Her. She means well."

"See you next time Mitch. Oh yes, there will be a next time, knowing our Captain here."

"Bye Guys" as Mitch drives off.

"So Eve, keys now"

"OOOOOOOOOO" handing them over.

"Now how do we get to Spean Bridge?"

"Not telling" sulking in the passenger seat.

"Ok it must be North so North we go."

"You just crunched a gear. We have clutches in Britain or have you forgotten how to drive. Oh and watch out for bends and roundabouts. Oh and caravans and tourists. Wild deer and sheep and…………."

"You wanna drive?"

"Yessssssssss"

"No way darling."

"Bastard" taking a strop.

**************

Reaching the Commando Memorial, Gibbs is overawed by the scenery and the monument,

"Tell Me again what's it all about"

"The Statue was erected in 1952. It commemorates the men who trained in this punishing area during World War II. And now stands as a Memorial for all Commandos of all Nations and Countries, so that includes You Gibbs."

"I like the scenery. Its peaceful. But I bet hard in the winter. I never realised We had so much in common. Now can I see My estate"

"Jethro, 1 square metre of land that's all it is. You can't build on it, put up an electric fence or anything , its just yours. And you are beginning to sound like a younger brother. Want an ice cream? Oh and can I drive to Edinburgh?"

"Think about it"

*********

"So this is my estate?" Gibbs questions.

"Look buster I told you it was 1 square metre"

"No Eve. I mean, this land, I belong here?"

"Meaning? I belong here?"

"No Eve , I love it. I belong"

"Gibbs, don't confuse. You wanna find out about your Scottish ancestry. 'Cos if you do we'll go to Edinburgh and I'll get You all you want. Hell Jethro. If my Scottish Clan history corrects me You are a splinter sept of the Clan Buchanan and James Buchanan, 1791 to1868 was the 15th president of the USA. His ancestors had moved from Scotland to Ulster and Donegal before emigrating to the US. No don't even think ……………. Gibbs, Jethro come back here this instance". watching Him walk down the road smiling.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" running after Him."GIBBBBBBBS, JETHROOOOOOOOOOO. Bastard" stamping her foot.

***********

After a goodnights' sleep in Newtonmore. Eve having hogged the bath for ages.

"Eve? you going to be much longer, is the water not cold yet?" Gibbs asks from the door frame.

"Babe, after what we had last week this is bliss. But if you wanna shower I'll get out"

"Please. No, got a better idea" as He strips off and climbs in behind Her. As Eve leans back against His chest, she feels him sigh. "You're right, this is bliss." kissing Her neck.

"Can I drive to Edinburgh? Pleeeaaseee? You had enough Whisky last night to last until we get to Edinburgh. Which ones do you prefer then?"

"OK. But don't exceed the speed limit, drive carefully and remember the Scottish Police will be watching You. You realise what You did in Machrihanish was stupid, fool hardy and really quite dangerous. I could have been deported and You grounded. One question Eve. Can, could you be used again without Me knowing?"

"Yes. But hopefully Craig will put Me out to graze. That is if He knows where to find Me."

"Eve, usually in bed with Me so when the phone goes…………?"

"Hey I don't like the usually bit. Who else do I sleep with?"

"Don't know. So were you a bit like Charlies Angels?"

"No more Craigs' Divas or the Dirty Dozen" laughing. "Jethro I'm trying to live now. I am too old to go back, but yes I could be called up again for Intelligence purposes. I only hope, that that will never come. Ok. Please can We let the whole thing drop. I will always have my past. And it will always be on my passport and identity card."

"What??"

"A number and an activation code. I'll show you later. Now the water is getting cold." reaching for the towel. "And you never did answer my question?"

"Oh, I suppose I like the Islay Malts, a bit more body. As the barman said, earthy. You?"

"I'm a Speyside Lass. They are a lot smoother. That's why I like the Highland Park.

So come on get dressed We need to get to Edinburgh for my 3.00pm appointment. I need to drop this car off and book into the Quality Inn by 1.30pm."

"There you go again bossy".

"OOOOOOOOOOO Jethro, someone has to take control." Towelling Herself down and then starting to towel Gibbs, who is now standing up in the bath.

"What time we fly out? And don't do that, it tickles."

" 08.00, arrive 16.17 Dulles, stop at Newark, flight number CO1209." throwing the towel at Gibbs. "Finish off without Me"

"So We need to be checked in by 5.00am." as He now dries Himself down.

"Yep" Eve dressing in her regulation jeans and stilettos. "Oh and by the way We need to dress for the lawyer, well I do, You can go casual. Oh and there is one thing I want to do. It's personal. I want to go to Warriston Crem."

"Where? Eve, you're talking riddles again"

"Warriston Crematorium. I want to say "Hi and bye" to a my family." turning away.

"Eve. You said that you buried them together"

"Yep I know, but I really had them cremated and Their ashes scattered in the Garden of Remembrance. I knew You buried Your family." She replies with tears forming in Her eyes.

*************

6.00am Edinburgh Airport. Eve and Gibbs are checking in their bags.

"Well if its not Special Agent and Mrs Gibbs." a voice speaks from behind.

"Detective Inspector Stephens. How nice to see you again." Eve replies, "Checking up on us?"

"You could say that. Just want to make sure that, You Eve, leave the country safely. I mean I'd hate anything to happen to a Patriot and a Spook"

"MI6 and British Intelligence, have a quiet word, Chris?"

"Could say that. So Eve, next time You come on "Holiday" do us all a favour. Tell us in advance. Eh"

"Tell the American and British Governments, not to allegedly fly prisoners out of their respective Countries, and on out of Scotland, on US planes without My First Ministers' consent. Let them use Lakenheath, not Scotland."

"Eve, You're a hard Woman. Jethro You have my commiserations. But take care of Her. Until We meet again. Take care Eve, and keep out of trouble, and You Special Agent Gibbs, Jethro."

"Thank Chris" as they ascend up the escalator and through Custom Control. Only for the buzzer to go off.

"Eve. What are you wearing?" Gibbs questions "This happens all the time." looking at the security guards.

"Too much bling Sir. If Madam would like to spread her arms and ………."

"Yep, I know, I know" As Eve stands arms out horizontal and her legs apart, kicking her shoes off.

"And take that look off your face Special Agent Gibbs. Mine's a G+T." as Gibbs walks away with the "She doesn't belong to me" look.

"GIIIBBBBSSSSSSSSSS. OOOOOOOOOOO. You're so dead"

"Not yet Babe" laughing as Eve is frisked………………….


End file.
